


But Darling, Stay With Me

by Octavianus



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavianus/pseuds/Octavianus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 5 times Lancelot stayed with Percival, and 1 time he didn’t.</p>
<p>วันแรกที่เก้าอี้ข้างตัวมีใครบางคนครอบครองอยู่อีกคราว เพอร์ซิวัลโดนเตะเท้าจากใต้โต๊ะไปทั้งหมดสามครั้ง</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Darling, Stay With Me

**1**

วันแรกที่เก้าอี้ข้างตัวมีใครบางคนครอบครองอยู่อีกคราว เพอร์ซิวัลโดนเตะเท้าจากใต้โต๊ะไปทั้งหมดสามครั้ง

เขาหันไปหรี่ตามองคนข้างๆ เมื่อสมาธิถูกรบกวนซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า รอยยิ้มร่าและแววตาระยับที่ตอบกลับมาพร้อมคำขออภัยบ่งบอกให้รู้ว่าเจ้าตัวไม่ได้รู้สึกเสียใจตามที่ปากพูดเลยสักนิด ชายหนุ่มเบือนหน้ากลับไปตั้งใจฟังเสียงสั่งงานจากผู้บังคับบัญชา แต่อาการอยู่ไม่สุขจากพลังงานของความกระตือรือร้นอันท่วมท้นพร้อมกับไออุ่นที่แผ่ซ่านมาก็คอยแต่จะดึงความสนใจให้ไขว้เขว

_พวกมือใหม่_ เสียงเยาะหยันในความคิดหลุดรอดออกไปเป็นแรงระบายลมหายใจแผ่วเบา

ชายสูงอายุที่หัวโต๊ะชะงักลง “มีคำถามอะไรหรือเปล่า เพอร์ซิวัล”

“ไม่ครับ อาร์เธอร์” เขาตอบเสียงนิ่ง คอแข็ง หลังตรง

ภาพโฮโลแกรมของกาลาฮัดที่อยู่ฝั่งตรงข้ามกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากเล็กน้อย เป็นยิ้มแรกของอีกฝ่ายที่เพอร์ซิวัลได้เห็นหลังจากคิงส์แมนสูญเสียหนึ่งในผู้ร่วมชิงตำแหน่งแลนสล็อตคนใหม่ไปในการทดสอบขั้นสุดท้ายอย่างไม่คาดคิด

ทว่าความสูญเสียก็ส่งผลให้พวกเขาได้แลนสล็อตอีกคนมาแทนโดยปริยาย และเป็นคนที่ค่อนข้าง... โดดเด่น... กว่าอัศวินคนไหนที่ร่วมโต๊ะประชุมทั้งทางตรงและทางไกลอยู่ในเวลานี้

กทั้งยังน่ารำคาญทีเดียวตั้งแต่ตอนที่พวกเขาเพิ่งเจอหน้ากันได้ไม่ถึงสองนาทีด้วยซ้ำ

 

_“เจมส์” คนตัวสูงยื่นมือออกมาตรงหน้า_

_เพอร์ซิวัลมองมือข้างนั้นด้วยความไม่ไว้วางใจในแววตาราวกับว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังยื่นระเบิดไฟแช็คที่จุดแล้วส่งให้_

_“อ้อ ขอโทษที ฉันยังไม่ชินเท่าไหร่ แลนสล็อตครับผม ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก รู้ไหม นอกจากกาลาฮัดกับเมอร์ลินแล้วมีแต่นายที่ฉันเพิ่งได้เจอตัวจริง ฉันรู้ว่าตอนนี้เคย์อยู่ที่เบอร์มิงแฮม ส่วนทริสตันเพิ่งออกเดินทางไปปราก ถ้าให้ทาย... นายคงเป็นเอ็คเตอร์” เมื่อยังไม่ได้รับปฏิกิริยาใดๆ มือที่รออยู่ก็ยิ่งคะยั้นคะยอขอคำตอบ “เอ่อ กาเวน?”_

_ใบหน้าคมคายโน้มเข้ามาใกล้ และทำให้คนโดนล่วงล้ำพื้นที่ต้องถอยไปอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์_

_เพอร์ซิวัลขยับแว่น “อาร์เธอร์รออยู่ข้างใน ฉันไม่ชอบเข้าประชุมสาย”_

_พูดจบก็เปิดประตูห้องเข้าไป แล้วปิดตามหลังใส่หน้าสมาชิกใหม่โดยไม่เปิดโอกาสให้คาดเดามากไปกว่านี้_

 

เอาเถอะ หากไม่มีความจำเป็นในภารกิจ ก็เบาใจได้ว่าคงไม่มีเหตุใดๆ ให้ต้องเสวนากันอยู่ดี

“เรื่องสุดท้าย เพอร์ซิวัล ช่วงนี้มีแต่คุณเท่านั้นที่ประจำการอยู่ในลอนดอน และอย่างที่เห็นว่าเมอร์ลินยังต้องสะสางกับทางตะวันออกกลางอยู่” รองเท้าใต้โต๊ะขยับมาสะกิดเบาๆ กับขาเก้าอี้ของเขาอีกครั้ง เพอร์ซิวัลหันขวับไปอย่างอดไม่ได้ ประกายในดวงตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อน เขียว น้ำตาลอมเขียว... อะไรก็ช่าง ยิ่งเต้นระริกไม่ปิดบังเมื่อเสียงเย็นของอาร์เธอร์สั่งมอบหมายปิดท้ายการประชุม “สองสามวันนี้ช่วยเป็นธุระดูแลให้ด้วยก็แล้วกันถ้าแลนสล็อตมีข้อสงสัยอะไรเพิ่มเติมเกี่ยวกับคิงส์แมน”

พับผ่าสิ

 

**2**

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับบ้าน” เสียงทุ้มลึกคุ้นหูดังขึ้นทันทีที่ก้าวขาออกจากร้านสูท

เพอร์ซิวัลกางร่มก่อนจะหันไปเห็นคนที่คงจะดักรออยู่ เขาแค่ผงกศีรษะเป็นเชิงรับรู้โดยไม่เอ่ยอะไร สายฝนที่โปรยปรายทำให้อากาศยามบ่ายของลอนดอนเย็นยะเยือกขึ้น เมื่อเขาออกเดิน แน่นอนว่าขายาวก็รีบก้าวตามมาเคียงคู่กัน

“งานคราวนี้นายทำได้ดีเป็นบ้า” แลนสล็อตพูดต่อ “ฉันชอบตอบที่นายล้มยามคนสุดท้ายนั่นชะมัด”

นั่นทำให้เขาประหลาดใจ “นายดูอยู่ด้วย”

มือข้างที่ไม่ได้ถือร่มของตัวเองยกขึ้นลูบท้ายทอยแก้เก้อ “ฉัน เอ่อ อยู่ในห้องควบคุมพอดีตอนที่เมอร์ลินนำทางนายจากที่นี่ เกือบโดนตะเพิดออกจากห้องตั้งหลายทีเพราะฉันทำเขาเสียสมาธิ”

จะเรียกให้ถูกก็คือเมอร์ลินเกือบจะฟาดเขาด้วยคลิปบอร์ดอยู่หลายทีเพราะรำคาญเสียงเชียร์ระหว่างที่เพอร์ซิวัลกำลังพยายามหนีเอาตัวรอด

เพอร์ซิวัลส่ายหน้า เวลานับปีที่ผ่านมาไม่อาจลบเลือนความตื่นเต้นในอากัปกิริยาของคนที่ได้ชื่อว่าเป็นสายลับผู้มีประสบการณ์ในองค์กรชั้นยอดแล้วลงได้ ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างในคิงส์แมนมักมีอะไรที่ทำให้แลนสล็อตออกอาการเริงร่าราวกับลูกหมาเจอของเล่นชิ้นใหม่ ลูกหมาตัวใหญ่ที่กลายเป็นสุนัขล่าเนื้อกระหายเลือดเมื่อได้ลงภาคสนาม คล่องแคล่ว สง่างาม อันตราย...

ก่อนจะกลายร่างกลับมาเป็นลูกหมาอารมณ์ดีที่คอยติดตามเขาไปไหนมาไหน แม้จะไม่ได้รับคำเชิญใดๆ เช่นเดียวกับในวันนี้

เสียงรื่นหูของคนข้างๆ ยังคงสาธยายผลงานของเขาไม่หยุดราวกับว่าเพอร์ซิวัลไม่ได้เป็นคนลงมือทำอะไรที่ว่ามาทั้งหมดนั่นเอง ฝนเริ่มโรยตัวหนัก ชายหนุ่มหายใจลำบากขึ้นนิดหน่อย บางทีเขาไม่น่าปฏิเสธคำแนะนำของเมอร์ลินให้แวะไปที่ห้องพยาบาลก่อนกลับ แต่ไม่มีสิ่งใดที่การอาบน้ำร้อนและได้นอนเต็มอิ่มสักงีบจะรักษาไม่ได้

ท่ามกลางความเป็นไปรอบตัว เสียงเล็กๆ ที่ดังแว่วแปลกหูทำให้ย่างก้าวของเพอร์ซิวัลสะดุดลง

“มีอะไร” แลนสล็อตสังเกตเห็นท่าทางนั้น สายตากราดมองทั่วถนนฉับไวตามสัญชาตญาณ

“ชู่วว” เขายกมือห้ามคนที่กำลังจะถามต่อพอดีกับที่เสียงแหลมเล็กร้องขึ้นอีกครั้ง คราวนี้ดังชัดจนพบที่มา ในตรอกข้างทางที่ทั้งคู่เพิ่งเดินผ่าน ลูกแมวตัวผอมนอนขดหลบฝนอยู่ในซอกเล็กระหว่างรอยต่อของผนัง ขนชื้นสีเทาขะมุกขะมอมทำให้ดูกลืนไปกับพื้นอิฐเปียกชื้น ชายหนุ่มย่อลงคุกเข่า ยื่นมือให้เจ้าตัวเล็กจ่อจมูกฟุดฟิดแทนการแนะนำตัว

“เฮ้ เจ้าเหมียว” แลนสล็อตก้มลงทักเสียงนุ่มจากด้านหลัง ลูกแมวร้องเบาๆ อีกครั้งแล้วยิ่งตัวสั่นจากความหนาวของสายฝน ดูสภาพก็รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเจ้าเหมียวนี่ ‘ถูกทิ้ง’

ไม่เสียเวลาตัดสินใจนานไปกว่านี้ เพอร์ซิวัลช้อนตัวมันขึ้นในฝ่ามือใหญ่ทันทีแล้วจับมันยัดลงไปอิงแอบหาไออุ่นในเสื้อสูทโดยไม่เกรงกลัวความเปรอะเปื้อน เชิ้ตขาวด้านในซับน้ำชุ่มจากละอองฝนที่ติดขนสกปรกขึ้นมาด้วยอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย เนคไทขยับร่นย่นยับจากร่างที่เบียดซุกอยู่ เสียงมี้เล็กๆ ลอยขึ้นมาราวกับจะเอ่ยคำขอบคุณ และเมื่อเข้าที่ดีแล้วทั้งแมวทั้งคน เขาจึงเริ่มเดินต่อ

“อย่าบอกนะว่านายจะเอามันกลับบ้าน” แลนสล็อตถามเหลือเชื่อ

สายตาเรียบเฉยจากหลังแว่นเป็นคำตอบชัดเจน และเกือบจะท้าทายให้ออกความเห็นมากไปกว่านี้ แต่เป็นอีกครั้งที่แลนสล็อตทำให้เขาแปลกใจเมื่ออีกฝ่ายพยักหน้ารับแต่โดยดี “งั้นเราก็ต้องแวะซื้ออาหารแมวก่อนเข้าบ้าน กับนมสำหรับลูกแมว แล้วก็ของเล่น ทราย นายว่าต้องหาที่ฝนเล็บให้เลยไหม หรือโซฟาของนายจะยังปลอดภัยไปอีกสักพัก”

_เดี๋ยวก่อน..._

“เรา?”

“ใช่ เรา นายคิดว่านายจะแบกทุกอย่างนั่นเข้าบ้านนายคนเดียวได้งั้นเหรอ”

“บ้านฉัน?”

คราวนี้แลนสล็อตขมวดคิ้ว “ใช่ หรือจะให้เอาไปบ้านฉัน บอกไว้ก่อนว่าฉันไม่มีปัญหาหรอกนะ แต่ฉันว่าอย่าเพิ่งให้เจ้าตัวเล็กนี่ไปเจอดัชเชสตอนนี้จะดีกว่า” ต่างจากโดเบอร์แมนมารยาทดีของเพอร์ซิวัล ความคึกคักด้วยนิสัยนักต้อนแกะประสาสุนัขคอลลี่ของแลนสล็อตอาจทำให้เจ้าแมวตัวน้อยขวัญหนีกระเจิดกระเจิงไปก่อน

“แล้วใครบอกว่านายจะกลับไปกับฉัน”

“เพอร์ซิวัล นายรู้วิธีดูแลแมวเด็กหรือเปล่า” ดวงตาสีเข้มที่หรี่ลงทำให้ต้องรีบละล่ำละลักพูดต่อ “โอเค นายรู้ ไม่งั้นนายคงไม่พามันกลับไปด้วย งั้นนายก็รู้ด้วยว่าตอนนี้ตัวนายเองก็ต้องการคนดูแลและเวลาพักผ่อน ซี่โครงนายร้าว อย่านึกว่าฉันไม่สังเกต”

ให้ตายเถอะ

เพอร์ซิวัลถอนใจ ไม่ต้องการให้อาการบาดเจ็บเล็กๆ น้อยๆ ของตัวเองเป็นเรื่องใหญ่ และแน่นอนว่าไม่ต้องการให้ใครมาดูแล

“ฉัน...”

“...ไม่เป็นไร ฉันรู้ๆ แต่ตอนนี้นายมีเจ้านี่กลับไปด้วย ถ้ายังไงเย็นนี้ฉันไปช่วยเลี้ยงแมวให้ก่อน นายจะได้พักเหนื่อย ให้ได้หายใจหายคอบ้างหลังจากเพิ่งจบภารกิจ อีกอย่าง พนันเลยว่าตอนนี้ตู้เย็นบ้านนายโล่งสนิท ดังนั้นเราก็จะแวะซื้ออาหาร แล้วฉันก็จะช่วยขนของทั้งหมดแถมยังทำมื้อเย็นให้นายกินได้อีกด้วย ฟังดูดีใช่ไหม”

สีหน้าคาดหวังมาพร้อมกับสารพัดเหตุผลเพื่อให้ได้ติดตามกลับไปในเย็นวันนี้ คำตอบปฏิเสธติดอยู่ที่ปลายลิ้น เพอร์ซิวัลพิจารณาทางเลือก ความจริงแล้วเขาว่าสิ่งที่แลนสล็อตเสนอมาก็เข้าท่าดี โดยเฉพาะถ้าเขาได้มีเสียงคุยเจื้อยแจ้วของคนคนนี้อยู่เป็นเพื่อนร่วมโต๊ะอาหารเย็น

เขาก้มลงส่งยิ้มให้ลูกแมวในอ้อมอก

แลนสล็อตเดินชนเสาไฟ

 

**3**

ในโลกนี้มีอะไรไม่กี่อย่างที่สร้างความสะทกสะท้านให้เพอร์ซิวัล เขาเยือกเย็นเสมอแม้จะเพลี่ยงพล้ำในการต่อสู้ ไม่สะดุ้งสะเทือนยามถูกศัตรูรายล้อม ต้านทานความหวาดกลัวได้แม้รู้ดีว่าความตายอาจรออยู่แค่เอื้อม

แต่เพอร์ซิวัลมือสั่นขณะกดห้ามเลือดที่กำลังไหลทะลักโดยไม่มีทีท่าว่าจะหยุดจากบาดแผลฉกรรจ์บนหน้าท้องของคนที่นั่งกองอยู่ข้างกำแพง เขาตวาดผ่านเครื่องส่งสัญญาณ “เมอร์ลิน!”

“ _อีกสองนาที_ ” เสียงจากปลายทางรับรองปฏิบัติการของทีมกู้ภัย

ชายหนุ่มสาปแช่งฟ้าดินในใจ แววตาร้อนรนเบื้องหลังแว่นกวาดมองความพินาศรอบตัวก่อนจะกลับไปจับจ้องร่างใต้ฝ่ามือ พวกเขาไม่ต้องกังวลว่าจะมีศัตรูคนไหนลุกขึ้นมาทำอะไรได้อีก แต่แลนสล็อตอาจไม่มีเวลาสองนาที

“บอกพวกเขาให้มาเร็วกว่านี้!” เขาสั่งเฉียบขาดก่อนจะพึมพำกับตัวเองแม้จะรู้ดีว่าไม่มีประโยชน์อะไร “เร็วเข้า เร็วเข้า...”

เมอร์ลินยืนยันความช่วยเหลืออยู่ในหู แต่เพอร์ซิวัลแทบไม่รับรู้ขณะยกมืออีกข้างสำรวจชีพจรบนคออีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะสังเกตได้ว่าดวงตาสีเขียว... ใช่ วันนี้เป็นสีเขียวเพราะเนคไทนั่น... ที่ปรือปิดลงใช้เวลานานเกินไปกว่าจะลืมตาขึ้นใหม่

“เฮ้! อย่าเพิ่งหลับ แลนสล็อต _แลนสล็อต_ _!_ ” เขาตบแก้มที่ซีดลงจนน่าใจหาย แรงพอจนคนโดนทำร้ายได้สติพร้อมเสียงโอดโอยประท้วง “โอ๊ย...”

เพอร์ซิวัลรู้สึกเหมือนหัวใจตัวเองหยุดเต้นลงชั่วคราวก่อนจะกระหน่ำรัวเร็วขึ้นอีกครั้ง

“ไม่เห็นใจคนเจ็บ” หน้ามุ่ยบ่นงึมงำ

“แล้วใครใช้ให้เข้ามาขวาง” เขากัดฟันกรอด รู้สึกได้ว่าปริมาณของเหลวที่ขยายวงกว้างบนพื้นซึมผ่านเนื้อผ้าของขากางเกงขึ้นมาถึงผิวหนัง “อย่างน้อยฉันอาจจะหลบทัน”

“เสี่ยง...” แม้การหายใจก็ดูเหมือนต้องใช้เรี่ยวแรงมหาศาล “ไม่ได้หรอก”

เสื้อสูทของคิงส์แมนอาจกันกระสุน แต่ใช่ว่าจะไม่มีขีดจำกัด เพอร์ซิวัลแน่ใจว่าอีกไม่ช้าเขาเองก็จะมีรอยช้ำหลากสีปรากฏอยู่ทั่วบริเวณลำตัว

“ซื่อบื้อฉิบหาย”

“ _โอ๊ะ_ ” รอยยิ้มทะเล้นหายวับไปฉับพลัน

“อะไร”

“นายสบถ”

“แล้วแปลกตรงไหน”

“นั่นแปลว่าฉันซวยบรรลัยเข้าให้แล้วน่ะสิ” น้อยครั้งที่ใครจะได้ยินถ้อยคำผรุสวาทจากเพอร์ซิวัล และเมื่อใดที่คนที่รักษามาดขรึมเป็นนิสัยอย่างเขาหลุดปากออกมา นั่นหมายความว่าใครสักคนกำลังตกอยู่ในสถานการณ์ ‘ซวยบรรลัย’ อย่างที่ว่าเข้าให้แล้วจริงๆ “เพอร์ซิวัล ฉันขออะไรนายสักอย่างได้ไหม”

“อะไร” มือกดห้ามเลือดแรงขึ้นอีกนิด

“ถ้าฉันไม่รอด...” แลนสล็อตรีบพูดต่อเมื่อเห็นฝ่ายถูกขอทำท่าจะคัดค้าน “ถ้าฉันไม่รอดคราวนี้ นายช่วย... กลับไปรดน้ำต้นไม้ให้ฉันด้วย”

เพอร์ซิวัลอ้าปากค้าง มองอาการขยิบตาอย่างหยอกเย้านั่นแล้วอยากตบหัวคนมีอารมณ์ขันผิดที่ผิดทางให้หายบ้า แต่นั่นคงเป็นการเร่งเวลาให้หมดลงเร็วขึ้น ทว่าเขาก็โพล่งหัวเราะออกมาอย่างอดไม่ได้ “นายกลับไปรดเองเลย นายก็รู้ว่าฉันเลี้ยงต้นไม้ไม่เคยรอด”

“จริงแฮะ”

“ฉันได้ทำต้นไม้บ้านนายตายหมดแน่”

คนเจ็บพยักหน้าขึงขัง “งั้นฉันคงต้องรอดกลับไป”

“นายคงต้องรอดกลับไป” เพอร์ซิวัลรู้สึกเหมือนจะหมดแรงเสียเอง เสียงเฮลิค็อปเตอร์ดังแว่วมาแต่ไกล เขาเช็ดเลือดที่เปรอะแก้มอีกฝ่ายให้อย่างเบามือ “แข็งใจไว้ แลนสล็อต”

“ครับผม” เสียงขานรับแผ่วลง แต่มือเย็นเฉียบก็ขยับมาบีบมือเขาที่ยังคงสั่นเทิ้มให้นิ่งขึ้น ประกายพราวในดวงตาไม่เลือนรางจางลงขณะจ้องตรงมา แทนคำสัญญาว่าจะยังไม่หนีไปไหน...

สัญญาจากใจว่าพวกเขาทั้งคู่จะต้องได้กลับไปด้วยกัน

 

**4**

บางครั้งเขาก็ชอบภารกิจลอบสังหารมากกว่าการช่วยตัวประกัน

เพราะความล้มเหลวของทั้งสองภารกิจนั้นช่างให้ผลลัพธ์ที่แตกต่าง ด้วยชีวิตหนึ่งที่รอดพ้นรอวันถูกกำจัด กับอีกชีวิตที่ดับสูญล่วงลับก่อนเวลาอันควร

เพอร์ซิวัลนั่งอยู่บนโซฟานุ่มริมผนัง สายตาเหม่อมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ทุ่งหญ้าโล่งกว้างนอกสำนักงานใหญ่คิงส์แมนช่วยให้สงบจิตใจลงได้บ้าง แม้เพียงเล็กน้อยเท่านั้น

เสียงฝีเท้านอกห้องหยุดลงหน้าประตู ไม่ต้องหันไปดูก็รู้ว่าใครกันที่เปิดเข้ามา

“ฉันได้ยินจากเมอร์ลิน” เสียงขรึมดังก้องห้องกว้าง ขายาวก้าวมาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า เพอร์ซิวัลเงยหน้าขึ้นไปหาแลนสล็อต แดดรำไรทอแสงให้ดวงตาสีอ่อนเรืองรองขณะทอดมองลงมา เขาเบนสายตากลับไปเบื้องนอก ทบทวนความผิดพลาดของตัวเองอยู่ในใจ นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่พวกเขาสูญเสียตัวประกัน แต่เป็นครั้งแรกที่มันส่งผลกระทบกับเขามากกว่าครั้งก่อนหน้า

“เธอหน้าเหมือนร็อกซานน์” หลานสาววัยสิบหกและสายเลือดเพียงคนเดียวของเขาที่เหลืออยู่ในโลกนี้ เพอร์ซิวัลเห็นหน้าเธอขณะที่เด็กสาวอีกคนหมดลมหายใจลงในอ้อมแขน

“นายทำดีที่สุดแล้ว เพอร์ซิวัล” แลนสล็อตเอ่ยยืนยัน มือล้วงกระเป๋า รู้ดีว่าไม่มีคำปลอบอื่นใดจะลบล้างความเป็นจริงได้ และนั่นเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่พวกเขาต้องยอมรับ

“นายทำดีที่สุดแล้ว”

 

**5**

เสียงสัญญาณชีพที่ดังเป็นระยะเฉลยให้เพอร์ซิวัลรู้ว่าตัวเองอยู่ที่ไหนก่อนจะลืมตา เพดานสีขาวกับกลิ่นยาฆ่าเชื้ออันเป็นเอกลักษณ์คือเบาะแสถัดมา ชายหนุ่มย่นจมูก สมองย้อนไล่เรียงเหตุการณ์สุดท้ายก่อนที่เขาจะหมดสติ

ความร้อนและแรงระเบิด เขาจำได้ เสียงของเมอร์ลินที่ตะโกนสั่งให้เขาออกจากห้องยังดังก้องอยู่ในหู

เพียงแต่เขาตัดสินใจก้าวขาช้าเกินไป และคงเป็นเหตุให้ต้องฟื้นขึ้นมาบนเตียงพยาบาลเช่นนี้

เพอร์ซิวัลสำรวจความสมประกอบของร่างกายไปตามลำดับ แม้จะยังสะลึมสะลือ เขาก็รับรู้ว่าทุกอย่างดูเหมือนจะยังทำงานได้ในสภาพครบถ้วนดี เขามองเห็น ได้ยิน และหายใจเองอยู่ และนอกจากอาการปวดหัวแทบตายแล้ว แขนขาก็ยังพอขยับเขยื้อนได้แม้จะไม่เต็มที่

และนั่นคือตอนที่เขาสังเกตว่ามือข้างซ้ายไม่อาจเคลื่อนไหวตามใจสั่ง เขาขมวดคิ้ว กะพริบตา แล้วหันไปเห็นตัวต้นเหตุที่กำลังฟุบหน้าหลับไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราว มือใหญ่ยังคงเกาะกุมมือซ้ายของเขาไว้อย่างแน่นหนา มั่นคง...

เพอร์ซิวัลมองภาพนั้นอยู่นานแสนนาน ก่อนจะถอนใจแล้วหลับตา ดำดิ่งลงภายใต้ฤทธิ์ยาอีกครั้ง

ด้วยความเชื่อเต็มที่ว่าเมื่อเขาลืมตาขึ้นใหม่ คนเฝ้าจะยังรอทักทายเขาพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้างอยู่ข้างกาย

 

**-1**

ละอองเย็นที่จับฝ้าบนหน้าต่างสะท้อนแสงอาทิตย์เลือนรางซึ่งเริ่มโผล่พ้นขอบฟ้า ไออุ่นคุ้นเคยที่หายไปทำให้ชายหนุ่มเงยหน้าขึ้นจากหมอน และต้องแปลกใจเมื่อเห็นคนในชุดสูทเรียบกริบสีอ่อนยืนยิ้มกริ่มข้างเตียง

“มีงานเหรอ” เสียงงัวเงียทำให้มือที่กำลังสวมนาฬิกาลดลงมาขยี้ผมนุ่ม

“เมอร์ลินเรียกเข้าไปตอนสายๆ น่ะ เห็นว่าจะให้ไปช่วยศาสตราจารย์อะไรสักอย่าง” พูดจบพลางจัดเนคไทให้เรียบร้อย

เพอร์ซิวัลทิ้งหัวกลับลงบนที่นอนแล้วยิ่งซุกหน้าเข้าหาผ้าห่ม ช่างเป็นภาพอันน่าแปลกตา และยิ่งน่าแปลกใจเมื่อแขนยื่นเปะปะออกไปคว้าชายเสื้อสูทไว้แน่น “ทำไมรีบไปนัก”

“สุภาพบุรุษควรไปถึงนัดก่อนเวลา”

“ยกเว้นกาลาฮัด”

“ยกเว้นกาลาฮัด” แลนสล็อตขำพรืดแล้วพยักหน้าเห็นพ้อง นิ้วยาวไต่จากข้อมือข้างนั้นตามแขนขึ้นไปถึงแนวไหล่เปลือยเปล่าเหนือขอบผ้า

“อยู่ต่ออีกหน่อยเถอะ เจมส์” ถ้อยคำงึมงำดังอู้อี้ทั้งที่ยังไม่ลืมตา ทำเอาเจ้าของชื่อฉีกยิ้มกว้างยิ่งกว่าเก่าแล้วช่วยปัดปอยผมยุ่งสีเข้มขึ้นพ้นใบหน้า แต่แสงจากภายนอกที่สว่างขึ้นก็ทำให้เขาต้องถอนใจยาวขณะดูนาฬิกา จากนั้นจึงแกะมือที่ชายเสื้อออกก่อนจะยกขึ้นไปให้ริมฝีปากจรดแผ่วเบาลงบนข้อนิ้ว

สิ่งสุดท้ายที่เพอร์ซิวัลรู้สึกได้ก่อนจะเคลิ้มหลับไปอีกครั้ง คือสัมผัสอุ่นจากลมหายใจที่รินรดตามแก้ม เปลือกตา และหน้าผาก

“ฝันดี ที่รัก... แล้วฉันจะรีบกลับมา”

 

***

 

“แด่แลนสล็อต”

วิสกี้รสขื่นบาดคอ เขาถอดแว่น ตัดสัญญาณภาพจากซาวิลโรว์

วันแรกที่เก้าอี้ข้างตัวว่างลงอีกครั้ง เพอร์ซิวัลไม่ได้นั่งอยู่ที่ห้องประชุมในลอนดอน

เขาจะต้องหาตัวแทนชิงตำแหน่งอัศวินคนใหม่

แลนสล็อตของเขาไม่อยู่ที่นี่อีกต่อไปแล้ว

 

**END**


End file.
